<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Liked You by lesbianfrog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824366">I Liked You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfrog/pseuds/lesbianfrog'>lesbianfrog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boat, Closeted Sarah, Coming Out, Crush, Cuddles, Cute, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ex bestfriend, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Kiara, JJ - Freeform, John B. Routledge - Freeform, Kissing, Lesbian, Love, Outer Banks, Pogue, Pogues, Rewritten Scene, Spoilers, angsty, awww, fight, i kinda forgot how it goes don’t judge me, makeout, non Canon, pope, soft, super gay, write fics for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfrog/pseuds/lesbianfrog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just what I wished would have happened on the scene on the boat where the boys left Sarah and Kiara. Don’t judge me I watched this a few hours ago so it’s not that fresh in my memory but I’m trying believe me. Please write fics on these two ahhh!<br/>WARNING: SPOILERS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarah Cameron/Kiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyyyy sorry this is really shitty its 12:40am on my iphone as i write this. i’m trying my best lol, enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The curly haired brunette promised she would kill John B, JJ and Pope as soon as she got her hands near them all. Leaving her with her most hated enemy? How could they. Even just breathing the same air as her pissed her off. </p><p>Sarah on the other hand was taking off her clothes ready to jump into the water and Kiara could not be more thankful. As soon as she jumped in she flailed in the cold water and whinged. Great, Kiara thought in her mind, just perfect.</p><p>“Ow!! A jelly fish stung me!” Sarah groaned as she made her way back up onto the boat. It actually looked pretty bad and inflamed. </p><p>“You know what they say about stings? You have to pee on me.” </p><p>Kiara couldn’t tell if she was serious.</p><p>“No man! No fucking way,” She looked back to her bag that was left next to the steering wheel. </p><p>“Well... I may have something to help.”</p><p>________</p><p>Kiara was left there wondering what she would choose. Nipples for eyes or eyes for nipples. She thought about choosing nipples for eyes for a split second before Sarah butted in. Like she always does.</p><p>“Okay but like, if you had eyes for nipples your boobs you know, like, just imagine, wha- Having saggy old boobs they’d hang to the floor and you’d see if your shoes were untied!” She managed to speak without completely fucking up her sentence.</p><p>“Is this your first time getting high or something?” Kiara seethed, hinted at the girls slurred words and echoing giggles. </p><p>Sarah crosses her arms over her chest and rested her elbows on her knees, looking down. </p><p>“No... I’ve done this plenty of times.”</p><p>Kiara just rolled her eyes and took another hit, anything to get this ex-bestfriend out of her mind. She merely raised her eyebrows in response and looked around the boat, getting up to sit across from Sarah. </p><p>Her legs started trembling and her balance was off, she fell flat on her ass and winced in pain and embarrassment with her cheeks turning pink.</p><p>She could almost feel the laugh bursting from Sarah’s lips before it even escaped, the blonde girl wheezing at her enemy falling over. Being high didn’t help.</p><p>“Yeah very fucking funny. Shut up.” Kiara tried to keep a straight face but she couldn’t, Sarah’s laugh was too contagious and she let out a small giggle, which turned into the two to them holding their stomachs and laying on the floor, trying to not get a stitch. </p><p>“My jellyfish sting still hurts!” Sarah touched her previous sting from when she tried escaping having to be with Kiara. </p><p>“Oh yeah? Want me to pee on it?” </p><p>“On second thought, it doesn’t hurt anymore...” Sarah sheepishly smiled. </p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Kiara turned to look at her enemy.</p><p>_________</p><p>Hours had passed and the two former best friends had actually made conversation and enjoyed it. They caught up on old times, reminiscing of the things they used to do together.</p><p>“Hey! You remember when we stole those beers from your dads fridge and then we watched movies all night?” Kiara smiled remembering the happy memory. Her smile slowly started to fade.</p><p>“Yeah I do. I got into soooo much trouble but it was worth it.” Sarah giggled fondly and looked to Kiara, who was facing the night sky, connecting the stars. </p><p>A few moments of silence passed and nobody had said a word. Kiara turned to face Sarah.</p><p>“Why did you do it, Sarah?” Sarah’s smile turned into a frown and her perfectly groomed eyebrows furrowed in worry. She was taken aback.</p><p>“What did I do?” Genuine confusion littered across her pretty face until she remembered that night  and felt a pang inside her chest.</p><p>“Cut the bullshit. You know.” At this point Kiara sat up, sitting on her feet and Sarah copied her actions.</p><p>“This whole time you’ve been a bitch to me was because of that?!” Sarah started to raise her voice.</p><p>“I’ve been a bitch to you because during our friendship you threw a party without me, invited everybody and their fucking mothers but me! Then you go ahead and tell everybody I called the cops on you and let everyone think I was some snitch?! Oh, and remember how you fucking ghosted me after that and pretended we never were friends? You treated me like shit, so yeah Sarah, I still am angry about that. My bestfriend,” Kiara scoffed when she got to the bestfriend part; feeling so hurt and betrayed did a number on her.</p><p>Sarah’s mouth was left agape, jaw nearly on the floor. Looks like the smart mouth was finally left speechless.</p><p>“Look Kiara, I’m so sorry I did all of that. Who else would have called the cops, you were the only one not there!” Sarah rubbed her temples, the shouting giving her a headache. The guilt played a role in that too.</p><p>“Why did you do it?” Kiara’s voice cracked like she was on the brink of crying.</p><p>“I’m sorry okay? I regret it so much, I shouldn’t have let any-“ Sarah was cut off during her fast pace apology by Kiara. </p><p>“Why did you do it?!” She finally let go and just needed the answer. She needed it.</p><p>“Because!” Sarah’s mind was racing, was she really about to admit this to her right now?</p><p>“Bec-“ The brunette was stopped by Sarah.</p><p>“I liked you! Okay? I liked you so much Kiara Carrera! I was scared! I couldn’t like my bestfriend, it was too much to risk and I fucked up man. I know I did Kie, I’m so sorry I did all that. I’ve regretted it ever since and everything was all so new to me. You’re openly out, I wasn’t. Nobody even knows but you and that’s only because of right now. I was scared. I didn’t want to be rejected so I pushed you away in the worst way. Please, I don’t expect you to forgive me just understand me,” Sarah was starting to shed tears now, her childhood crush, ex-bestfriend was know finding out everything about Sarah. </p><p>That’s the one thing the blonde hated, being vulnerable and there she is, open to Kiara. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at her. Her heart was pounding a mile a second and her hair falling into her face, covered by her hands. </p><p>Kiara didn’t say anything for a few minutes. They were both extremely sobered up from that whatever you call it. She didn’t know what to do. </p><p>Sarah felt Kiara’s hand move the hair from her face to behind her ears and even then she couldn’t look at her. She was too ashamed of what she just had admitted, though the weight off her shoulders from coming out was a huge relief she didn’t expect. </p><p>Her hand went unto her chin, lifting Sarah’s face up to meet her gaze. </p><p>“I understand if you hate me more now. I’m so so-“</p><p>Kiara tired of hearing her apologise leaned forward and kissed her. She grabbed at Sarah’s bikini top straps and pulled her close, onto her lap.</p><p>The taller girl pulled back, her face full of confusion. </p><p>“Wh- What?! What was that all about, Kie?” She didn’t even realise she was talking until she stopped. She couldn’t think straight at all. The girl who she’s crushed on secretly for years and became her enemy is kissing her.</p><p>“I like you too, now shut the hell up and kiss me Sarah Cameron.”</p><p>The older girl didn’t hesitate and leaned back forward to kiss her, wrapping her arms loosely around the girls neck, grinding against her. </p><p>Kiara gently fell back and pulled Sarah with her. She slightly pulled at the blonde hair and Sarah let out a little yelp, allowing the younger girl to slide her tongue in. The way their tongues fought for dominance, Sarah with the advantage of being on top, the slow rise of the sunset, the waves crashing around them, everything was going good  in their lives. Nothing could stop them now.</p><p> </p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>The Pogue boys made their way back to the girls boat at 1pm, sort of anticipating them to be at each other’s throats.</p><p>They were shocked when they saw the two girls holding hands and jumping into the smaller boat together. </p><p>“What the fuck? Where’s the scratch marks and blood? You vicious animals didn’t rip each others hearts out?!” JJ looked around them to see any bruises or cuts but there wasn’t any. </p><p>“See. Told you it would work Pope, give me my five dollars,” John B smirked and high fived JJ, grabbing the money from Pope’s hand who look defeated. </p><p>“So what now?” JJ spoke aloud.</p><p>“We go together. Pogue style. But we do have news to share boys,” Kiara dragged out the ‘but’.</p><p>The boys all looked at the two small, petite girls suspiciously and waited for the news. The anticipation was killing them slowly.</p><p>“We made up. Then we made out. And now,” Kiara grabbed Sarah’s hand and brought it to her lips to kiss, “We’re dating.”</p><p>Cheers of joy rang throughout the marsh and the boys hugged the girls, congratulating them on their relationship. The two lovers just smiled in awe at their friends behaviour and laughed, thanking them. </p><p>Sarah wrapped one arm around Kiara’s shoulder.</p><p>“Whew guys! Keep it PG, there are kids on board what’s wrong with you!?” John B covered his eyes in fake fear, smile evident on his face.</p><p>“Speak for yourself John B!” JJ slapped his friend on his arm lightly and began laughing</p><p>The Pogues all began laughing, even Pope who had rolled his eyes at his friends stupid manner. </p><p>The boat set to John B’s house for them to all crash out on the hammocks and have a few beers, the sun gleaming on their skin and giving them that lovely summer time warmth.</p><p>“Oh and Sarah?” Kiara looked to her. </p><p>Sarah nodded, wondering what she was about to say.</p><p>“I’m sorry I called the cops on your ass.” She grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Didn’t expect to write another part to this, was originally just meant to be a one shot but we’ll see how it goes. </p><p>Cute fluff of these awesome girls!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyyyy,, this is gonna be wild to write bc honestly i didn’t expect to get people commenting and wanting more. thank you so much to everyone who did even tho it was only like 3 people LMAOOO. still love yous &lt;3 i hope you guys enjoy this rushed, short chapter 2.</p><p> </p><p>i jsut re read it all and it’s all over the fucken place i’m so sorry for this garbage LMFAO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The orange sweater was Sarah’s new favourite piece of clothing to wear from Kiara’s wardrobe. Kiara wasn’t even upset with it, in fact she was insisting that her girlfriend wore it. </p><p>It felt odd to call Sarah her girlfriend, the girl that everyone drools for. Boys left and right lining up to try get a shot with the ‘hot’ blonde. </p><p>Nobody knew of the two lovebirds apart from the Pogue boys. They thankfully were extremely supportive of the two and welcomed it with loving arms, having to cross out the rule of no Pogue on Pogue macking. It seemed that Sarah wanted it this way. </p><p>“You know I love you right, Kie?” Sarah looked to her girlfriend, head resting on her palms as she got comfortable on the couch.</p><p>“Yeah of course I know. Wait. What did you do now Sarah?” Kiara got up off the couch to look around the kitchen to see if she somehow set a fire off in the microwave. Sarah grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the couch into her chest and held onto the small girl.</p><p>“Shut up, I didn’t do anything you bitch!” She giggled remembering the last time she said something like that. The last time she said that, she broke a table. Nobody knows how she did it, they all just gave up on trying to find how it was split into tiny wood chips.</p><p>“Well then, what’s up nerd?” Kiara’s giggling died down as she rested into her girlfriends loving embrace. </p><p>“It’s just I feel bad. That we haven’t come out together. I know you don’t like it, trust me it annoys me to no end when guys hit you up right in front of me. I could kick them in their balls how upset it makes me. I just can’t have people knowing about me,” Kiara looked up to the blonde and reached out for her hand as she listened to her struggles.</p><p>“I understand you, bub. There’s no rush. We have all the time in the world and it’s kind of fun keeping a secret from the world. Oh and yeah it really does frustrate me seeing guys flirt with you constantly. Know we’re both in this together. I love you so much Sarah,” Kiara linked her hands with her lovers and squeezed. </p><p>Her heart fluttered when she squeezed back harder. </p><p>“It’s really difficult to come out, I’m ready whenever you are, you have such a supportive group of people behind you to help you with that, don’t worry about the future for now and give me cuddles.”</p><p>Sarah smiled hearing that, she needed to hear it so desperately. She felt like Kiara might have gotten bored of waiting and would leave, it kept her up at night. She knew eventually she’d come out and let the world know that she’s in love with Kiara. One day.</p><p>Hearing the younger girls request she wrapped her arms under the girls legs and back, lifting the two of them off of the couch and seeing the imprints of their asses on the couch. </p><p>“Ah! What are you doing?! Put me down, I swear to God,” Kiara held herself close to Sarah, hoping she wouldn’t drop her. </p><p>“Relax baby we’re just going down to my house. You haven’t been there in a long time.”</p><p>“But I look like shit let me change first! I need to be presentable to my girlfriends parents, even if they don’t know we’re together,” Kiara pouted.</p><p>She had a fair point so Sarah let her go get changed into a white tank top with denim high-waisted shorts and her black converse. </p><p>“You look beautiful to me always. Let’s go, I’ll meet you in the car.”</p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>Sarah’s mother greeted Kiara first with a big hug and her farther gave her a ‘hey’ from the other side of the room. That man gave her the creeps anyways. </p><p>“Oh my gosh. It is so refreshing to see you two girls together again, look Ward, our little girl and Kiara! Bestfriends yet again!” Rose brought her hands to her cheeks and looked at the pair with love, meanwhile Ward just have them a glance and  a half-ass smile.</p><p>Kiara offered Rose a grin and was about to make conversation with her before she was dragged upstairs and into Sarah’s room.</p><p>“Bye mum! Can’t talk right now, we’re gonna be busy!” Sarah shouted from halfway up the stairs. Rose just chuckled to herself and continued washing the dishes.</p><p>“Sooo... This place changed a bit since I was last in it,” Kiara spoke to herself as she wandered around the room, fingers grazing the furniture. </p><p>Sarah nodded in agreement, “Yeah. It looks a lot more spacious now.”</p><p>Kiara looked around before her eyes fell upon the blonde again slowly making her way to the bed and then falling onto it, alongside her lover.</p><p>“Still as comfortable as the last time I was here,” She bounced on the mattress a bit and pushed it down. </p><p>“Yeah this shit will leave you with a healthy back till you’re at least 80 and y’know, old as fuck.” </p><p>Kiara let out a small chuckle and straddled her girlfriends lap. </p><p>“You look so pretty Sarah. I don’t know how I managed to score a girl as perfect as you.” She leaned down so she was face to face with her and ran her hands up and down her body underneath the orange sweater.</p><p>“I tell myself the same thing everyday.” </p><p>Sarah grabbed the sides of the tank top and pulled her into a kiss. Her hands grabbed at everything they could and her heart skipped a beat when she heard the soft moans. </p><p>“We.. We can’t.. Do this,” Kiara whispered in between the passionate kisses, clearly wanting to do exactly this.</p><p>“Why’s that?” Sarah looked to her and licked her lips, tasting the brunette on her tongue and lifting herself up so they were both sitting up, legs entangled and hair messy.</p><p>“Your family is downstairs, they’ll hear us! Are you crazy?!” Kiara whisper shouted as Sarah moved to gently bite and suck on the sweet spot that she knew Kiara loved. </p><p>“Just a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>“Gross,” Wheezie muttered to herself hearing the moans coming from her older sisters room. She covered her head into her pillow and tried her best to drown the haunting noises out of her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope this wasn’t as shit as I thought it would be. It probably is worse. anyways, love y’all long time pls leave comments and kudos it makes me really happy. this chapter is kind of all over the place! should i make a gc fic of the OBX characters? or like a one shot series of sarah and kiara? idk!! lemme know what i think. see yous soon xx</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHH!!! SO GAY AND I RLLY DIDNT EXPECT IT TO BE KINDA LONG ITS LEFIT 1:42AM AS IM TYPING THIS RN I SHOULD BE ASLEE BUT I RESLLY MEEDED TO WRITE TJEDE TWO BEAUTIES A FIC!!! this hasn’t been edited so i’m so sorry if there’s any mistakes and it seems rushed. i haven’t written in a while! please leave kudos and comments it really helps !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>